Man at Bay
Draynor, Miday Marion Holt took the bucket of water all the way to her parents house. Her mother was waiting as she had to cook the shrimp her father had caught earlier that day. The day was average for early spring but Marion feared the snow would still come. Draynor lost seven people over the winter due to snow. Marion felt sorry for Ned the old sailor as he had lost his brother who was Ted the Woodcutter due to a tree fallen on him. But not an ordinary tree an evil tree. Ted had killed three of them but this was an Evil Magic Tree he stood no chance. As soon as Marion got in her mother glared at her. "Twenty Minutes to get water from the well in my day it took two. I need you to take your father his lunch anyway. ---- Port Sarim bay, 1 O'clock Marion carried the pot of cooked shrimp to her father. "Hello Marion how are you today I have not seen you since last night" he said in a cheerful voice. "Fine but mum seemed a bit narky" Marion commented. "She is just tired been up all night" Her father said. "So anyway where are you going" Marion asked. "Well there have been reports of people going missing, a dragon burning ships" Her father said. "Dragons, father be careful more and more people die every year when they pass Crandor, you know when the mountain blows up" Marion said. "Darling I will be fine" her father said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Marion walked of and she saw a girl in a green wig shout at a sailor. "Where are my Oranges, I so need them" She said. Marion then noticed who it was her rival Hazella a bit of a madam. She always had to have her own way. "Lady I did not know you ordered some" the sailor said. Hazella walked of back to ´Draynor in a huff, Marion followed hopping she would not be seen. She walked to the wall which she was going to climb but Hazella had seen her. "Well, well, well if it isn't Marion, climbing walls like a commoner" Hazella said. "So what it's just a wall" Marion commented. "Nice 5 Coin worth boots, mine cost 50 coins and they where all the way from Falador" Hazella boasted. "Nice Wig to" Marion retorted. Hazella got very angry and walked of towards her house. Hazella was the same age as Marion but was found in the middle of winter her mother had been a maid at Draynor Manor but died. Hazella had walked to the village in big snows three feet high in order to survive. She was found by a couple who also had three other children. They felt sorry for her and gave her toys and sweets spoiling her. Marion had, had enough she walked to her special bay. ---- Marions Special Place, Middle of the Afternoon Marion meandered down the rocks and got to the bottom of the shore. It was a misty day she looked around the rock pools she saw her favourite one and dipped her feet in them. She noticed a bright red flower on the other side. She contemplated should she swim across and get it and wet her dress. She decided to do so as she had plenty others at her house. As she swam towards the other side of the rock pool she saw crabs and lobsters scoot away from underneath her feet. She picked up the rose and gave it a sniff. She then saw a note beside it she looked at it. Dear Girl I am the boy who seeks you every night. A seer once told me that the girl I would love would be called Marion. So if you are Marion seek me out. RH Marion noticed an outline of a boy her age. She wondered up to him. The boy had brown ruff hair and wore green. He had a bow and some arrows to protect him. "Ahh a ranger" Marion said. "Yes that is how I hunt" The Man said. "What does RH stand for" Marion asked. "Robin Hood, my lady" "Where do you hail from" Marion asked. "A long way far away" Robin said. All of a sudden there was some shaking. "Quick follow me" Robin said. Marion followed Robin into a cave full of water. "Robin is it safe in here" Marion asked. "Yes" Robin said. The water in the cave began to bubble up something was heating the place up. ---- The Escape The Water level began to rise Marion panicked as the entrance had all ready flooded. "Where Doomed" She shouted. She and Robin tried to look for a way out but Marion could not see an exit. "Look" Robin said pointing to the roof of the cave. There was a tiny hole in it capable for two people to swim through. "Can you tread water" Marion asked robin. "Yes can you" Robin replied back. "Yes" Marion said. The water began to rise Marion aimed for the hole and manged to get through it in time. Robin followed her out. They where both steaming as the water had been so hot. Marion gave robin a quick kiss on the cheek for helping her get out. ---- Elsewhere Greg saw the fire boom out of Crandor Mountain. "Oh no I don't think I will see Marion or Kimlar again" Greg said. He and his crew mates where getting very tired he had doubts about sailing near Crandor and these where confirmed. He looked back on Port Sarim and Draynor 40 miles away he could see the tide was getting further in land. He turned around to see the fire was entering the water but it was thick fire. He then looked up to see a wave three times the size of a ship form and drown him and the ship. All he could feel was the thick fire burn his body. ---- The Morning After Kimlar was worried she and all the other Draynor citizens had seen what had happened when Crandor had exploded. Only Greg was sailing near there could he have been in trouble. Marion climbed down her ladder she was all wet from the night before there was a terrible lightning storm a roof had been struck. There was a knock at the door. Marion heard the knock and answered it she saw a posh looking sailor. Mr Fisher. "Mr Fisher do you know what happened" Marion asked. "I am afraid I have some bad news for you" Mr fisher said. "What is it" Marion's Mother asked. "I am afraid that everyone on your fathers ship was killed when the mountain exploded" Mr Fisher said. "No" Marion gasped. Her mother fell into tears. Marion ran out she looked onto the sea it was not blue it was grey the water had flooded three houses near the bay. Marion looked at the wizards tower the bridge had been flooded. Marion went into the woods and started to cry. She then felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped and turned around she then saw Robin Hood. "Robin it is you" Marion said. "Yes, I was scared last night might hide out had been shaking" Robin said. "My father was a sailor he was killed when the mountain exploded" Marian said. Marion and Robin heard rustling they looked round to see an old woman. Veronica an old witch who lived around Draynor, mother of a middle aged witch called Agatha. Veronica carried a crystal ball with her. "It did not explode, it erupted" She said. She walked of towards her house. "That old woman is weird" Marion said to Robin. "Well anyway me and my cousin need fed we are rabbit hunting" Robin said. "You have a cousin" Marion said shocked. "Yes we where slaves but other parents all died of a flu outbreak. The owner of the slaves also got the flu and died. His wife who was nice let us out and raised us" Robin said. "Where is she" Marion asked. "We left her when we reached 15 years of age she began to rescue children and look after them" Robin said. "By the way I am sorry about your father" Robin said. "Well disasters happen" Marion said trying to stay strong. She walked back to her house it was just her and her mother from now on. ---- Shock Death There was a terrible band of rain came in over the next few days. Roofs leaked and floods happened, so far two locals had been killed. Marion and her mother where picking flowers for her fathers memorial. When her mother began to cough she fell to the ground in weakness and was starting to shake. Marion got her mother to her home, she covered her mother up in blankets but she was still shaking. There was a knock at the door Marion answered it to see Hazella. "Marion my favourite necklace has gone missing it is so valuable" Hazella said. "I haven't seen it I am afraid" Marion said. Hazella took a look around the room and glanced at Marion's mother. She had an evil smile. "Is there something the matter love" Marion's mother asked. "No" Hazella said. That night the rain leaked through the ceiling and the lightning struck. Marion heard a crack like the door getting pulled open. She heard her mum scream as her necklace got yanked of her neck. Marion could see a cloaked figure assault her mum. The figure pushed Marion's mother down and ran of. "Mum it is okay, I am here" Marion said. "Yes I know look we will have to report the mugger" Her mother said. She was shaking so hard cold and shivering. She fell to the floor but Marion crabbed her. Her eyes began to close and her head fell back. She had died. ---- The New Life Category:Stories